


let's have a baby

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: family planning was not what sinara expected on a picnic





	let's have a baby

“I want a baby.”

Sinara snaps out of her doze and sits up on the picnic blanket.

Kasius has his book set down and is looking to what appears to be a family gathering nearby. There’s many children of varying ages.

There’s a wistful look in Kasius’ eyes.

Sinara wets her lips nervously. This certainly isn’t a subject she expected to be confronted with. They’ve only recently even admitted that they are, in fact, in a relationship.

Kasius turns to her expectantly. Maybe a little worried.

“No one’s watching the one in the pink buggy.” She leans closer and lowers her voice.“How fast can you run?”

He chuckles and takes her hand.“I didn’t mean to freak you out, my love.”

She doesn’t deny it. She squeezes his hand.

“I’m not saying let’s have a baby right now,”he clarifies, thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand.“Just think about it, maybe? For someday.”

Sinara only nods.

“I’m not ready to share you yet, you know,”Kasius says.

She leans against his shoulder, glad for him lightening the mood, and jokes back,“Gotta marry me first, anyway.”

“Planning on it,”he says.

It’s definitely not a joke.


End file.
